Dōjutsu Clash in the Mist !
Shoji Kengen, a new member of the Hidden Mist's Ninja Swordsmen, was walking past the Land of Water. Even though he had returned to the village and became a member there, he wasn't permitted to leave the village. Shoji lost in thoughts about his days in Neo Akatsuki, wandered around to a unknown Misty part of the Land. Takeko walked though a misty area "wow I know this is the land of mist, but this is crazy"' she thought to herself. "If I didn't have the Byakugan I wouldn't be able to see anything" she said as she a gust of wind blew her hair out of her face revealing the Byakugan in her right eye. Walking through the Mist, Shoji heard faint footsteps which brought him back to his senses. He realized his mistake of coming to a unknown area, but the Mist helped him identify his location. He was still inside the Land of Water. His ears quickly picked up the same footsteps. "This is an area forbidden to common people and even low-rank ninja's" he thought, as he awakened his Byakugan, for the first time since arriving to the Village. He quickly began searching for the source of the footsteps. "I wonder how long it's going to take to get to the location" she said as she continued to walked "hopefully it doesn't take too lon----" she quickly stopped talking as she heard movement in the area. She looked around her byakugan began to pulse as she began to focus. Shoji's snow white eyes grew wide has the fog grew thicker, he could clearly sense the presence of source of sound. He grew excited has his voice uttered the word, "30 degrees north west", 3 Kunai's immediately were seen flying towards the source. Takeko walked and looked around within moments she quickly spinned around creating a sphere of chakra, repealing the three Kunai. The moment she stopped spinning, she kicked and released a crescent shaped chakra wave in the direction the Kunai came from. Shoji looked towards the area as he focused in the direction of his aim and saw a feminine figure through the Mist, hurling a chakra technique at him. Shoji quickly replaced himself with a log of wood, dodging the technique, Shoji threw few more kunais towards the enemy direction. Takeko quickly and gracefully dodged the kunais, turning to see a male figure in the mist. She pulled her hand in the manner of drawing a bow, creating a bow of lightning. She then releases her hand causing several lightning arrows the the figure. Shoji quickly unleashed his twinsword as he saw the lightning arrows charging at him, the sword surrounded Shoji has a shield of rough chakra which took on every hit made by the arrows, Soon has the arrows stopped Shoji weaved in a Tiger handseal spewing out a burst of flames which made their way towards the stranger, meanwhile melting some mist in the area. Takeko raised her hand and absorbed the incoming attack "This mist is inconvenient" she thought to herself. "Lets get rid of it" she said as she focused chakra around her body "Shinra Tensei" a powerful force shot outwards from her body. "She absorbed my technique and now she can repel the mist of Kirigakure," Shoji said has he got pulled away due to the Shinra Tensai. Shoji quickly made his ground a few meters away from Takeko and threw a Shuriken which quickly multiplied into hundreds has they reached the kunoichi.